Curious Treasure
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: Sequel to Curious Pleasure. Sasori comes back and isn't nice to Sakura at all.


Here's the follow up from _Curious Pleasure_ since Gigi wanted me to continue and other people did as well. Since I felt like doing a follow up, I figured, "Hell, why not?" So, if you're one to hate weapons to give pleasure, especially needles and all the way up to a blade, then I suggest you go back now. If not, I hope you have a fantastic ride.

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Naruto. Thank goodness fanfiction exists.

**Curious Treasure**

"He stole my first kiss!" Realization finally dawned upon Sakura the next morning at the training area. She brought up her fist to hit the ground like her teacher, Tsunade. Sakura clenched her fists while she looked feral and ready to hit anyone that dared came toward where she was at the training area. She had broken the three poles there and the ground was abused with cracks and holes.

She was saving that kiss just like any other girl and it was stolen like a child stealing a cookie! "If I see him again, I'm going to make sure he **won't** put himself back together again!"

Sakura brought up her fist and slammed it in the ground, the force of it making the ground crack easily like it was made out of wood. "He'd better watch his back!"

"You should heed your own words, _Sakura_," a familiar voice said behind her. Whirling around immediately, she looked for the ex-Akatsuki member that seemed to enjoy making her life miserable.

"Stalking isn't really healthy."

"Neither is talking to yourself."

Sakura clenched her teeth while gripping her hands into fists. He seemed to nail her on that before she scoffed. "I may talk to myself, but at least I let it out and not let it in. **That** is healthy, _stalking_ isn't."

"I have no need to worry about my health..." Sakura watched how he appeared to her left, covered by that cloak once more with his face being hidden partially by the hood. Sakura jumped immediately, she landed a few feet away from him. "You, however, should."

"I'm perfectly healthy, as you can see. Getting quite rusty at this, aren't you?"

"Rusty..." Sasori smirked, his teeth showing. "Let's see who is rusty," he said while he guided his fingers up. "Shall we?" The smirk on his face widened.

Sakura was ready for a puppet to come but when she realized what was going on, she felt the strings come upon her. Immediately, she took out a kunai and swiped at them by guiding her chakra down to the kunai to help it cut.

Sasori blinked underneath the hood, his arms going down a centimeter in shock before he chuckled. "My, my. Not bad at all."

"I was never bad," Sakura said with her own smirk.

Sasori merely chuckled before kunai slipped out of his cloak. It was like his grandmother's attack but far more. Sakura merely lifted her right eyebrow. "You think that attack will work?"

"Underestimating me is not good, Sakura." The first wave shot forward. Knowing she would dodge, like any normal person, he immediately shot the next two waves, guiding five of them with his free fingers.

Sakura gasped and went back on her hands before pushing herself up to dodge even more while jumping. She even batted them away with two of her kunai. The five kunai controlled by Sasori made her move here and there while Sasori watched on, his expression hidden by the hood.

"Is this the-" _Clank_! "-best-" _Clank_! "-you can-" _Clank, clank_! "-do?"

Out of no where, a puppet shot toward her. Sakura's eyes widened immediately before bringing up her right leg to land a hard kick to the puppet. It flew backwards, but Sasori stopped it with his strings easily. Two blades appeared from the puppet's cloak sleeve and went in the puppet's hands.

"Now that's much better," said Sakura with a smile.

A part of the puppet's arms went down and let blades stick out. _Great, more weapons. _Sighing, Sakura stood straight up and twirled the kunai on her finger. "You go way overboard with those weapons."

"Complaining doesn't suit you, especially to your enemy. Now I can use that against you."

Sakura grabbed the kunai by the handle, now going into a fighting stance. "Is that so? Try me."

"No need," said a voice behind her. In fact, it was _too_ close. _What the? How did he-_ Her answer was the Sasori in front of her disappearing like a puppet and realization dawned to her. _Oh...shit!_

She felt his hands on her arms, pulling her to him. Sakura thought about struggling so that she could get away but he could use those blasted strings. Sasori smirked and tilted his head to the right so that he could speak into her ear. "So you know what I will do." Dropping his arms, he would guide the needles that he used last night up the back of her thighs all the way up to the slope of her bottom. "Didn't expect any less from you, Sakura," he said in a dark voice that sounded like a purr.

Sakura couldn't stop her body from jerking at the strong pleasure. "Stop that." She knew that was futile to say but she couldn't stop herself from saying it since she didn't like to be harassed this way by anyone – especially Sasori.

Sasori made the needles do a little swirl where her tail bone was located before gliding them toward her hips. "Why should I stop when it's quite clear your body enjoys it? Didn't I say that before?"

"Didn't I say to stop? My body may like it but _I_ don't," she hissed in aggravation.

"Is that really the truth?"

"Positive."

She heard something being unsheathed, making her tense. Sakura waited, even though she didn't want to know what he was going to do. She was answered with the flat part of a blade slipped between her legs. The feel of it made her thighs jerk in response to the alien like pleasure it seemed to send throughout her body.

Sasori smirked, "Your body enjoys weapons."

"Is that...a blade?" She wasn't thinking clearly since she was beyond shocked at what he was doing to her.

Sasori chuckled before bringing out his tongue to lick the shell of her ear. Bringing up his right hand, he would settle it on her waist while his left hand guided the blade forward so that the tip of the blade would be parallel to Sakura's stomach. Positioning it up more, he would move the blade to the side so that the skinny – or sharp side – of the blade would be touching her.

He moved it back towards him while smirking. Sakura jerked again at the contact but not from her butt, oh no. It was from her lips of her womanhood being touched by it and boy did it send sensations.

A blade! _You've...got to be kidding me!_ He was pleasuring her with a blade and the damn little devil was enjoying the show!

"Did that answer your question?"

"You did more than answering it!" Sakura started to move but Sasori gripped her tight. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Clearly away from you. I've had enough of these games."

"Games?" The blade was pulled quickly back, sending those pleasure signals through her again, causing her to let out a moan, leaning forward a little. Soon, she found the blade's tip on her collarbone. "This isn't a game."

"Is that so? Then what is it?"

Sasori moved the blade away so that he could twirl her around. He held her in place when she faced him both of his arms so that he could switch the blade to his right hand. It was medium length with a slight curve. Call it a katana or sword; it was the same to Sasori at least.

He moved the sword down past that area again, causing her to tense with a small jerk in response. His brown grey eyes would look darkly into her emerald ones.

Sakura's eyes widened and didn't have time to speak back because Sasori had claimed her lips once more. While kissing her, he easily moved the blade in a sensual way, causing Sakura's body into arousal. Her mind was a blur and so was her control. It was getting thinner like someone was cutting a piece of thread every second.

Only her movements changed since Sasori didn't have any nerves to feel the kiss. She started to actually move herself up on the sword while putting her hands on him. This was interesting to the redhead puppeteer. So he continued on, waiting to see what she did.

Sakura was about to bring up her right leg but stopped when hearing a hawk caw in the sky. That brought her out and she was highly thankful to the bird. "You-!" She pushed him while her eyes flashed once more. "How dare you!"

Sasori merely smirked. "Yes, I dared and I got to see an interesting...reaction from you. It was highly worth it."

He even dared to let his smirk get wider. That only pissed off Sakura even more.

Bringing up her leg, she would kick him hard like a horse. Sasori made his strings attach to her before pulling her with him. Sakura hissed and sliced the strings once more with the two kunai that she realized she still had in her hands.

"I'm warning you," Sakura hissed.

"As you've noticed, nothing is going to stop me."

"Wanna bet?" Sakura stomped the ground with her heel, making a line go across the ground's surface before breaking apart. Unfortunately for her, Sasori just pulled her with him when he jumped away from the caving ground.

"Let me go!"

Sasori moved his sword to her clothing and slashed it off easily, causing Sakura to let out shriek mixed with an irritated roar. "How dare you!" She brought up her fist, making an opening for Sasori to slash off her top. Her face became red on reflex and she pulled the now torn clothing up to cover herself. She gritted her teeth and took in breaths that one did when they very angry. Sasori couldn't help but smirk

"Listen carefully, you idiot. I will not put up with these stupid actions of yours that you find _entertaining_. You are-"

"Entertainment? Hardly." Sasori chuckled before taking a step, bringing his sword up to let it land her right hip. He would lean in close to her face that would make anyone who knew his ways back up in fear.

Sakura didn't move an inch. Her eyes just glared back at him, narrowing even further.

"You're far from entertaining. In fact," he said while his voice became low and quite seductive. He would move the sword to his other hand to slash off the other piece of clothing. That only caused her to flinch and just when she was about to push him away, he moved behind her. "You're quite intriguing."

Sakura had enough of this nonsense and would turn around in a swift manner. Since Sasori didn't expect it, they both tumbled down to the floor in a soft thud. It didn't feel good to have your bare skin on the ground, that's for sure.

"Ow," groaned Sakura. Sasori used this moment to put his body over hers. That certainly made Sakura even more pissed. "What do _you_ think you're doing," she said in a low, deadly voice while her eyes sparked in anger. A bit of a hiss too since she clenched her teeth just a little.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Don't twist the words around! Get off of me!"

Sasori smirked. "No."

"There's no choice for you, _Sasori_. You **will** get off of me!" Sakura was only met with a lift of a thin eyebrow from him. "And if I don't?"

Trust him to say that.

"There's no _ifs_ or _buts_!"

"Didn't know butts were in this conversation."

That was it. Sakura had had enough of his behavior! Chakra gathered at her hands and she would swing at him. The first connected with his sword that he used to block, causing it to fly out of his hands and to…well, somewhere.

Sakura let out an irritated shout. "GET OFF OF ME!" Volcano Sakura finally erupted into madness. Er….fury to be literal.

Using her hands and legs, she would push him off. Or at least try to. The damn bastard was quite strong despite being…whatever he was.

Sasori was amused, to say the least. "Are you quite finished with your tantrum?"

Hardly.

It was then that a certain someone that came here every day to train. That's right. It was Rock Lee. He was sure in for a surprise. It started with him walking happily to the training grounds. He was thinking of how to become better, which usually involved absurd numbers like five hundred kicks or something else.

He had heard the shout before since, well, Sakura was quite loud. That caused him to run toward his destination faster since the girl that he admired was probably in danger!

In danger. That was only the half of it because the sight was...shocking.

Picture Sakura on the floor with her hands pinned by Sasori's with her top and shorts ripped while her hair was a bit ragged. Sasori was in a cloak once more but he didn't look messy at all. Lee's poor young brain went into overload.

Did they – did she – did…so many sentences that started with the word "did" go round and round his brain before he finally shouted, "Sakura!"

Wasn't a good idea.

Sakura and Sasori turned to him and Sakura's eyes widened. Fate certainly loved to torment her. "Eh…Lee. This isn't what it looks like." Those words caused Sasori to smirk, "What ever are you talking about?"

Sakura tried to move her arm to slap him, punch him, whichever for him to say such a thing!

"As you can see, brat, we're busy," said Sasori with a dark expression. Lee pointed to him, "I do not believe such a thing! Sakura isn't like that!"

"Hmm?" Sasori's smirk only widened. "Is that what you know or is that what _she_ wants you to know?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. He was insane! Absolutely insane to say that to Lee! Lee would never-

"What?"

_You can't be serious!_ With an growl of fury, she brought up her legs to try and push Sasori off of her while shouting to Lee. "I would never do this! He _forced_ himself on me, no matter how much I told him to get off!"

Lee blinked before frowning at Sasori, his hand coming up in his usual fighting stance. "Don't worry Sakura! I'll get him off of you!"

It was then that Naruto came in along with Neji and Tenten.

_Might as well have everyone come and see!_

"Eh?"

"…."

"WHAAAT?!"

It couldn't get any worse. Wait-

…

No, it didn't.

"Get him off of me or I swear I will beat the living crap out of every one of you!" Sakura's temper was now unleashed and no thanks to Sasori...

He was _still_ smirking too.

"Why is he on you, Sakura," asked Neji. Really, the so called genius asked her that.

Sakura glared at him, "Why don't you ask him?" Those words were spat out like venom. Her temper was surely not to be messed with. Sasori let his attached spear located in his abdomen come out and go toward them. As expected, they all jumped away.

Taking this chance to be freed from him, Sakura would push with her legs all her might before taking her hands away from him. Even had enough time to slap him hard with fury on his cheek, causing it to crumble a lot more than a punch.

It was a good thing she wore gloves too.

Sakura immediately got up to her feet and went toward Tenten who would take her back home while the other three would battle him. Or so they thought.

Naruto was the pissed off one of course. "How dare you touch her like that!"

Sasori smirked, "Who are you to say such a thing, brat?"

"I'm Sakura's friend!"

"So, this is Sasori," commented Neji. Naruto nodded, "Sakura and his grandmother, Chiyo, supposedly defeated him two years ago."

"His chakra is enormous. Even more than yours Naruto," Neji said while turning his head just a tad to look at his blond friend.

Sasori smirked. So, one of the brats had something to see such a thing. But he wasn't here to fight. He had left Akatsuki long ago and merely wore a black cloak now.

"I do not wish to fight you three."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Why are you here then?!"

If anyone knew about Sakura's and Sasori's fight, it was clearly obvious. "Now, why would I tell you that, brat?" The smirk widened even more, which caused Naruto to clench his hands into fists.

"Naruto, he isn't one to be messed with, even though we are stronger than before."

Naruto tsked. "I don't care! No one does that to Sakura!"

"Do you even know _what_ I did to her?"

Naruto was about to speak but stopped himself. No, he didn't know, but he sure as hell could tell by the way her clothes were all torn up!

Sasori saw this and chuckled, "You amuse me, but clearly not enough to hold my attention." That was a bit of a hint to them. Without a word, he vanished in a crumble of sand.

"A sand clone," stated Naruto.

"Clever," commented Neji.

Meanwhile, Sakura had said thanks to Tenten and snuck into her room since she didn't want anyone – _especially_ her father – to see her state of attire.

Or lack of.

When Sakura had changed into new clothing, she would walk out of her room and down the stairs. Her nose picked up the smell of food and she rubbed her stomach in earnest. "Mmm." She greeted her father and plopped down on the table and served herself. They both chatted about what went on today so far and she made sure not to mention that lovely incident.

**.;'/';.**

Sasori was in her room already. Really, the girl couldn't keep him out at all, no matter what she did. When she closed the door and walked to her bed, he came out from his hiding place beside her cabinet and pushed her down on the bed. She let out a muffled shriek before it turned into a moan when he started to massage her hips.

Sasori, of the red sand, was massaging her hips.

_I'm clearly going mad now_…

Sakura didn't budge since it felt so good. She had trained a lot and had lost her temper earlier on, so, her body was quite tense. His hands would move to her shoulders, causing her to tense them at the contact and force he did to her like a cat.

They didn't speak at all. Sasori was quite amazed that she responded to this without any words. Just moans of contentment. As for Sakura, she didn't want him to stop since her body clearly needed a massage, even if he did harass her before.

Sasori would move his hands down to her back, making sure to get to the bone before going to Sakura's neck. That was when Sakura closed her eyes and let out a very interesting sound to Sasori's ears which was far different than the ones before. "That feels…good." The words spilled from her mouth without any thought and really, anyone would since it did feel good. She felt his fingers go to her arms now, working the skin a little before going to her thighs.

Sakura did flinch a bit but that went away immediately. _How does he know to do such a thing and why on-_

Sasori started to roll her over and when he saw her eyes, still closed, he stopped. She had lowered her guard on him from such simple actions? He could kill her right now, making her into his puppet - a lifeless puppet that he had to guide with his chakra. She wouldn't argue back, surprise him even more – like now – or amuse him with her temper.

He started to pull her up on the bed so that her legs wouldn't hang off. Sakura still had her eyes shut, clearly waiting for more massages.

Sasori realized something clearly now. He couldn't turn her into his puppet. So, to oblige her, he started to massage her abdomen area which made her move a little bit while laughing.

No, he certainly couldn't turn her into a puppet.

**.;'/';.**

And there you have it! The ending wrote itself and I had to stop it there. I hope you all enjoyed it. Maybe I will write more for it. Who knows, haha.

Happy Holidays!


End file.
